Saw: The Aftermath
by Rockstarr01
Summary: The games continue in this OC story of some of the the characters behind the traps along with other OC's. Continues from Saw 6 to Saw 7, then to The Aftermath.
1. Chapter 1: New Friends, New Enemies

**Prolouge**

_"Game over!" _

Jenn chuckled evilly, grinning as she looked down at Mariah's lifeless body and slammed the door behind herself. Blood was spread across the floor and over Mariah's body from her losing her own game... or so Jenn thought.

Two guns were on oppostie sides of the room for which they had used against each other in their fight. The room was silent for a moment until a slight coughing came into sound. Mariah rolled over onto her back and clutched her chest, spitting out blood.

As she gazed down at herself, she saw a hole in her shirt from the shotgun blast. She lifted her shirt to see how bad it was, and thankfully, it was only a hole the size of her fist, filled with rock salt, which wasn't too deep. She spat out more blood as she began to rise slowly but needed to rest her weight on something sturdy. She reached foreward to grab the corner of a desk, clentched it, and pulled herself up.

She staggered a bit when she finally stood up-right, but caught her balance and stood clutching her chest. She pulled her shirt over herself to cover up the wound and tied it as she looked around the room, regaining her vision from being unconcious.

As she looked down, she saw crimson blood everywhere that had spilled from hers and Jenn's bodies. She let out a graon as she bent down to pick up her gun that John had given her for protection.

She stumbled towards the door and slowly pulled it open. She walked out and down the with her gun in her left hand as her right hand rested on her chest covering the gaping hole that still continued to bleed and sting from the salt.

When she finally reached the exit of the abandoned zoo, she pushed the door open and looked around cautiously for either one of the Hoffman's. When she saw the coast was clear, she began to walk quickly to her car, open it, and drive off back to her apartment where things were about to change for the worse.

_Chapter 1: New Friends, New Enemies._

As she arrived at her doorstep, she looked up and saw a note posted to the door. She yanked it off of the tack it was attached to and began to read it:

_**Mariah, Went to the Police Station. Be back in about an hour.**_

_**Jill.**_

Mariah bit her lower lip and slowly entered her apartment. She flipped on the lightswitch and saw that the living room was a mess from the other night that her and Jill had spent drinking. Mariah rushed to the bathroom and began to look for medical supplies to help with her wound. When she found some things, she walked back into the living room and began to try and fix herself.

She pulled out some bandages and set them off to the side while she looked around in the medical bag for more things.

She pulled out some alcohol wipes and put them on her thigh. After she rummedged through the bag and came across a few things that might help, she put them in small plies on the glass table in front of her. She tore off her shirt and threw it on the ground leaving her in her bra and pants.

She wiped the corner of her mouth, trying to not let anymore blood spill out and onto the carpet. The blood left a biter taste in her mouth as she began to prepare an alcohol pad for parts of her wound.

She inhaled sharply as she lightly pressed the pad to part of her gaping wound. She pulled her hand away quickly before it began to sting worse. She let out another deep sigh as she began to stroke over her wound lightly and graze it with the pad. She hissed when she felt it burning against her raw flesh and couldn't take it anymore. She stopped rubbing and placed the pad on the table and reached for the bandages to wrap herself with them.

After she did so, she threw everything away, and walked back over to her couch and sat down, still throbbing with pain. She looked over her shoulder at the clock to see what time it was and it read: _12:55 a.m._

Mariah rubbed her eyes and wondered why she had felt so tired as she reached for the remote and flipped the TV on. She turned it to channel 3 for the news and what came on, apalled her. She turned the volume up as she leaned foreward and listened to the newscaster.

_"Who would have ever though that cheating could be so cruel? Well...the famous Jigsaw killer believes so. Around the time of 7:00 this evening, two boys and one girl were watched by a crowd of people as they were 'tested'. Both of the boys had to fight their way to victory by pushing a metal saw back and forth for either one of them to die and their 'girlfriend' to be saved, or to come to an agreement and have her killed, which ended up being their decision in the end. One of the two young survivors got a mild cut on his chest from the blade, but is still alright. Both of the boys were immediatly rushed to the hospital after the cops figured out how to break into the room they were in. Looks like Jigsaw is going public now...In other news..."_

Mariah sat there with her mouth agape and her eyes wide open staring at the TV. She shook her head and snapped out of her trance as she stood up turning off the TV, walking to the door, grabbing her keys, and heading for the hospital to get proper care for her wound.

"The doctor will see you now." The nurse smiled as she opened the door for Mariah to pass through.

"Thank you." She replied pushing herself slowly out of the chair and headed for his office. As she walked, some of her more depressing memories came back to her. As she approached the door, she stopped and took the opportunity to check her phone. She looked at it with her sleepless eyes and saw she had one missed call. It was from Jenn. She clentched her teeth as she read her name. As she shoved her phone back into one of the pockets in her sweater, she looked at the door and it said:

_Dr Gordan_

_M.D._

_John's old doctor_... She thought. She opened the door slowly and looked around the room curiously. Her eyes came across a figure sitting, reading and filling out papers. As she shut the door lightly behind her, he spoke, "Please...take a seat.."

She did so. He looked up at her and took off his glasses as he began to study her. She looked horrible. He leaned back in his chair and rested his hands in his lap.

"Well if it isn't John's neice.." He smircked furrowing his brows.

She scowled. "Look...I didn't come here to irritate you.."

He frowned. "Well...then what did you come for?"

She lifted her sweater over her head and lifted up her shirt, exposing the stained bandages. He sat up and widened his eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"Hoffman's bitch of a neice."

"When?"

"Earlier this night...after the game took place.."

"What exactly happened?" He asked putting his hands on his desk.

She began to explain every detail from the night before that morning. When she was finished, he stood up, grabbed his cane, and slowly walked over to a closet, where some of his jackets hung, and pulled out a thick envelop. As he stood there, Mariah studied his right leg. It was wooden. Her eyes drooped as she remembered what he went through to obtain that. _Now I guess it's my turn to suffer from the pain I've caused everyone else to go through in these games.. _

He placed the envelop onto his desk and sat back down and looked her directly into her eyes. "Take it.." He said in a dull tone.

She raised a brow. "Why?"

He let out a deep sigh and fell back in his chair. "It's...very important.."

She hesitated when she reached for it, pulled it to her, and set it into her lap. She looked down at it with great fear of what it might be as she opened the flap and slowly pulled out a video tape along with a note. She unfolded the note and began to search it with her eyes. Her eyes began to swell with tears slowly as she read down the list of things it gave for Dr. Gordon. She looked back up at him wiping her eyes.

"Who gave you this?" she trembled.

He folded his arms and said, "John" with regret.

She clutched the video tape in her other hand and held it up. "What's this?"

"It's John telling me something that was private that needed to be done.." He stood up and walked over to one of the windows in his room and began to rub his chin.

"Which is what?" Mariah questioned.

He sighed. "He told me to protect your aunt...Jill.."

She stiffened at hearing her name and lightly put the envelop back on his desk. "Why?"

He turned to face her. "Hoffman is going to kill her."

At that moment, Mariah stopped and widened her eyes and discontinued her breathing for a short moment. Dr. Gordon stared blankly back out the window. Mariah blinked a few times before she looked up and asked, "When?

He shut his eyes. "Sometime tomorrow.."

Mariah stood slowly and winced at the pain coming from her stomach. She walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to stop him?"

He turned his head over his shoulder.

"Possibly."

She paused.

"Another thing.."

"Yes?" He slightly raised a brow.

"Can I get my moneys worth and you patch up this wound?" She chuckled slightly.

He smiled and walked over for his cane. "Of course."

He opened the door to his operating room and gestured for her to walk through first and after she did, he slowly closed the door behind himself.

Jenn slammed the metal door and stomped past her uncle, Mark, and began to rummage through a bag of medical supplies he had set out for himself. He looked over slightly as he pulled the string through his cheek, closing it back up and grunted as he did so. She grabbed some tweezers, bandages, alcohol pads, and rags from the bag and threw them down violently on a table in the room near Hoffman's. He looked at her through his mirror and tried to block out the pain as he cut off the extra strand of string that was hanging from his sewn up cheek. He tied it on the end and finished rubbing it with a tiny rag. He ran his hand across the bumpy flesh on his right cheek, for it would never be smooth again, and sighed. He heard Jenn mumble something to herself as he glanced back at her.

"You okay?" He asked looking at his cheek again in the mirror.

She pulled her shirt down a little to air out the bullet wound that had pierced her left shoulder, right above her heart. "No..not at all.." She said in a raspy tone.

He saw blood leaking out from the hole that was on her shoulder. "You don't look okay...Who did that to you?"

"Mariah..over our 'test'" She squinted as she plucked the bits of bullet shell out from her wound.

He stopped and turned around in his chair. "Who gave you a 'test'?"

She reached for the pads. "I think it was that girl Ashley.."

He stood up and threw his used stuff away. "There's no way she could have done that to you. Your her best friend and Mariah's too. She would never try to tear you two apart..."

She slammed her fist onto the table as her anger arose in her and began to clean her wound. Mark stiffened his shoulders and wiped his hands off on his slacks.

"Or maybe she carried out the test for someone else.."

Jenn continued to heal herself. "Yeah...maybe.."

Mark walked over to a safe he kept hidden from everyone else, except for his neice, and opened it. He pulled out some envelops and walked back over to Jenn and set them down in front of her. She blinked as she grabbed one and studied it. She looked over her shoulder back at her uncle, who was zipping up his jacket. She turned around to face him.

"What's this?"

He grabbed his gloves off of the counter and looked up and smircked.

"The new people for our game tomorrow.."

She smiled back and turned around and began to sew her bullet wound up. When she was done, she grabbed her jacket as well and headed after her uncle. She pulled gloves out from her jacket pockets and slipped them on.

'Where are we going now?" She stepped to his pace.

"Back to the house. I need to grab a few things." He said clicking a button on his keys to unlock the doors on his car.

Jenn walked around to the other side and opened the door to the passengers seat. "Good..I need some things as well.."

After they were both in the car, he put the keys in the ignition, and drove off, back to their house on the other side of the city.

Twenty minutes had passed as they drove through the city where they had caused so much chaos that lead to their house. After Mark pulled into his driveway, him and Jenn both got out, and walked up the steps to their house. Jenn rushed to her bedroom and began to rummage through her dressers and closet. She packed a bag full of clothes and other things she would need to run away with after the final game was over.

As she was zipping up her bags, she looked over at the stand next to her bed and saw a picture of her mother. She leaned over and grabbed it, running her hand over the glass lightly. A tear came to her eye as she stared at what her life used to be like. She kissed the picture lightly then pushed it into her chest.

A few minutes passed as she put it back on the stand and Mark appeared in her doorway.

He folded his arms and let out a sigh. "You ready?"

She looked at him and smiled softly. "Not yet...there's one more thing I have to do.."

He nodded. "Alright..I'll be out at the car. Try and make it quick."

"Okay." She replied as she watched him leave her doorway and head down the hall.

She reached over to her wooden dresser and grabbed her cell phone and began to dial Mariah's number. As she put it up to her ear, it went straight to her voicemail. Jenn sighed and after her voicemail intro was over, she heard the beep, and spoke,

_Mariah..It's Jenn. I..need to talk with you. So when you get this message, meet me at our old warehouse. Thanks.._

She smiled devilish like as she hung up and grabbed her things, walking out of her bedroom door and out into the car again. As he began to drive off, she spoke, "Drop me off at the old warehouse.."

Mark hardened his eyes. "Why?

Jenn smiled. "I have unfinished buisness to attend do.."

As Mariah opened the door to the apartment, she saw Jill walking out of the bathroom with a bag of makeup and some other supplies from the bathroom. Soon as Jill saw Mariah walk in, she stopped and stiffened. Mariah looked at her with curiosity. She shut the door quietly and looked around in the living room and saw two bags full of clothes and other personal items. Mariah asked, "What's with all of the bags?"

Jill sighed and walked to her bags and set the stuff in one that was navy blue. She zipped it up without saying a word and Mariah bit her lip. "Jill?" She asked again, folding her arms.

"I'm going to a safehouse for a while." Jill responded in a scolding tone, not bothering to even turn to face her neice.

Mariah's voice shook. "Why?"

"Because..." Jill gathered her bags on the couch.

"Because why?" Mariah demanded, tapping her foot.

Jill ran her hand through her hair and finally turned to look at Mariah. "Because I told Lieutenant Gibson who Hoffman was and what he was doing and why he has to."

There was a long pause. Mariah stood there speachless for a few moments then finally blinked asking, "Why did you do that?"

"Because Mark is going to try and kill me." Jill replied quickly picking up her bags.

Mariah's eyes drooped. 'I know..I've already talked to Dr. Gordon about you."

Jill stopped what she was doing and turned her head to look at her again. "You did?"

Mariah nodded.

"Did..he already watch the tape I dropped off earlier this night?"

Mariah nodded again.

Jill grabbed the handles of her bags and started to walk out of the door. When she was about ready to walk out, she heard a faint sobbing. She looked over her shoulder to see Mariah wiping her eyes with her sweater sleeve. Jill dropped her bags and hurried over to her and embraced her. Mariah squeezed her aunt as tight as possible and began to sob even more. Jill ran her hand over her only remaining relative's head as tears began to come to her eyes as well. She looked down at her and formed a smile to her lips.

"I love you Mariah."

Mariah looked up at Jill and grinned. "I love you too, Jill."

A few more moments passed before Jill spoke again, parting from Mariah. "Well, I must go. Gibson's assistant is waiting for me out in her car." She walked over, opened the door, and picked her bags up again, smiling at Mariah as she walked down the hall to the elevator.

Mariah stood in the doorway as she watched her aunt,Jill, wave goodbye and dissappear around the corner into the elevator. As she turned around and shut the door behind herself, she had realized this was probably the last time she was going to see her aunt...alive. Mariah ran her fingers through her hair as she thought to herself. She paused and remebered something. _My cell phone._ She shoved her hands into her sweater pockets and finally found it. She grasped it and flipped it open. Here eyes widened as she saw she had a voicemail. She dialed the voicebox number and moments later, listened to the message. When it was over, she erased her inbox and shut her phone off. Mariah walked into her kitchen, opened the trash can, and threw her cell phone inside of it. Mariah walked over to grab her keys, then turned the lights off on the way out.

Jenn waited impationtly, twiddling her fingers, for Mariah to discuss with her about the final Game. Jenn looked down at her bag, then up again to the desk next to her with folders spread across it. She let out a small yawn and placed her hands in her lap, running her hands over her jeans. As her eyes began to flutter shut, she heard a car pull up, followed by a door slam. Jenn's body jolted upright to the sound. Her eyes widened as she saw the door a few feet away from her open slowly. Mariah stood in the doorway then swiftly shut it behind her. She walked with her back straight towards her "friend" and a glare fixated on Jenn's eyes. Jenn formed an evil grin on her lips.

"Please...sit." She nudged her head at the seat before her.

Mariah did as she was told. She crossed one of her legs over the other. "What did you call me here for?"

Jenn smircked. "You'll see soon enough.." She reached around to the table beside her and grabbed a folder with Mariah's name on it.

She turned back and began to open it slowly. Mariah raised a brow.

"What is that?"

Jenn smiled. "Something for you.." She held her hand out to Mariah with a firm grip on the papers. Mariah hesitated to grab them and when she did, she quickly looked through them and let out an angry sigh.

"Who told you to give this to me?"

"Mark.." Jenn replied.

Mariah furrowed her eyebrows and folded the papers and shoved them into her pants pocket. She looked back up.  
"I saw your new little 'game' on the news earlier."

Jenn frowned. "Oh did you now?"

Mariah nodded slowly.

Jenn held up her arm. "Oh yeah...and you see this? It's from trying to fix that piece of shit my uncle had tried to build."

Mariah saw that Jenn's arm had very severely cut by the saw.

"You and your uncle just don't know when to quite, do you?"

Jenn smiled. "And your aunt doesn't know whats coming to her...and neither do you."

Mariah stood up. "I don't have time for this.." She slowly began to walk out of the building when she had heard Jenn speak again.

"The new game starts tonight...and this IS where it ends."

Mariah stopped. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jenn chuckled. "You'll have to wait and see for yourself.."

Mariah slammed the door, and rushed to her car, taking off back to her apartment.

Jenn leaned over to the desk again and pulled out another envelop that had the number 7 written on it. She opened it and pulled out a picture of Mariah and smiled.

"Now...this can finally end."


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Game Begin

*****DISCLAIMER*** I do not own the following:**

**Saw 1-7 and most of the characters copyright to Lionsgate and Twisted Pictures**

**Ashley is owned by my friend**

**Matthew is owned by FallMaster37**

**I do own:**

**Mariah and Jenn**

_Chapter 2: Let the Game Begin_

"Thank you very much, Doctor." Mariah smiled as she grabbed her sweater off of the chair next to the operating table.

Dr. Gordon smiled back. "Anything for a friend."

He opened the door for Mariah and smiled for her to pass through first. As she was about ready exit his office, he spoke.

"So you'll be there tomorrow, right?"

Mariah looked over her shoulder. "Yes."

"I will se you then." He replied.

After Mariah hurried out of his room and the door shut, Dr. Gordon removed his gloves and threw them into the trash can beside his desk. He walked back into his operating room to see Ashley, his neice, gathering all of his utensils he had used and set them inside of his sink. He walked over to the other side of the operating table, grabbed the old bandages Mariah had used and threw them away into the trash next to Ashley, as she washed his utensils.

As he walked back with a damp rag to clean the table, he asked, "Are you coming with me tomorrow?"

Ashley looked up. "To where?"

"The Survivor's Group. That man who 'claims' he was tested by John is hosting it."

"Why would I want to attain that and re-visit the people who we have put through hell?" Ashley replied.

"You have a point..." Dr. Gordon said as he wiped up some blood off of the table.

"Then why are you going?" Ashley questioned.

"Because I need to let these people know the truth about him."

As Ashley finished up the last instrument, she set them all back on the tray and carried them back over to the cart next to the table.

"He gives these people a sign of hope..of sanity. You really want to take away what's left of these poor innocent people?" Ashley said in a firm tone.

"No...They've suffered enough. I can relate." Dr. Gordon sighed as he looked down at his right foot.

Ashley just smiled. She walked past him grabbing her coat from the closet in his office. Dr. Gordon began to follow her and shut the door to his operating room behind himself. As he walked back over to his desk and sat down, Ashley spoke.

"I'm going back to the house. I need some rest and it's late."

Dr. Gordon nodded looking up at her to watch her leave.

The following morning, Mariah awoke blinking a few times to look at the clock. It was only _7:00 a.m._ As she slowly sat up, she had realized that she hadn't got much sleep. But it would have to do for now. She slowly stood upright, wincing when she did for the pain in her stomach was still there, and began to walk into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. As she poured herself some, she walked into the living room and grabbed the remote, turning the t.v. on.

She sat there watching until she downed her coffee. Soon as she was finished, she went into her bathroom to shower. An hour later after she was ready, she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door, ready to face what could could become a disaster.

After a short distance of driving downtown, she arrived. As she walked through the entrance she procceded down the long hallway to two more double doors, that lead to the Survivor Group. She stopped before she entered and took a long deep breath.

She gripped the door handle tightly and lightly pushed the right door open. As she took a few steps foreward, she let the door shut behind herself. As her eyes searched around the room, she could not find Lawrence, but her eyes did find the circle in the middle of the room. She slowly began to walk foreward, her heart pounding with fear.

She stopped within ten feet of the circle, observing and studying all of the survivors. She remembered them all.

Mallick, from the saw trap along with Brit, Addy from the hanging trap, Emily from the carousel, Simone from the Pound of Flesh trap, Matthew from his acid trap and the most recent ones, Brad and Ryan from the Triangle of Love trap.

As she stood there, she looked over at Bobby, who was just getting to introduce himself along with everyone else in the circle.

He began. "Hello. My name is Bobby Dagen. I am a Jigsaw survivor. My trap was because I didn't appreciate what I really have and thanks to him, I now do."

Everyone began to clap for him, except Mariah. She knew the _truth._

As the circle kept going, it was almost Mariah's turn. The teenage boy sitting to her left in front of her spoke.

"Hello. My name is Matthew. I am a Jigsaw survivor and the reason I ended up in a trap was because I did something. Something bad.." He began to fidgit with his fingers and everyone clapped.

Suddenly, the attention was turned to Mariah. She froze. As she looked around the circle, everyone had their eyes locked with hers. She gulped.

A soft voice came from Bobby. "And what had happened to you Miss?" He rested his hands on his lap, giving her his full, undevided, attention.

Mariah ran her thoughts through her head. _What should I say? What should I do? Should I lie like Bobby? Or should I speak the truth?_

Suddenly, it hit her. As she processed her thoughts, it became a lot more clear to her. Their was no more need to hide. As she ran her hands together, she searched for the words in her head and when they finally came, she spoke.

"I am not here because I have been through a trap. I am here...because I am Jigsaw's neice."

At that moment, people in the circle gasped. Some gave her a disgusted look, some in awe.

Simone, the one in most anger, rose to her feet to meet Mariah face to face.

"Why the fuck are _you _ here? This is for survivors only." She began to raise her voice.

Mariah didn't back down. "I am here to apologize.."

"Bullshit!" Simone yelled. "You probably came here to watch our pain and misery! Just look at what your uncle did to us!"

"Simone...Please sit down." Bobby pleaded.

Simone, giving Mariah a look of hatred, obeyed Bobby and sat down slowly.

"I'm sorry about that. What is your name?" Bobby inquired.

Mariah took a deep breath. "My name is Mariah Tuck. And the reason I've come today is to stop hiding."

The room was silent. Suddenly, Brad spoke.

"Wait...I recognize you."

Matthew pushed some of his hair out of his face. "Hey yeah. Don't you go to highschool with us?"

"Yes. I do." Mariah said.

_Hm.._ Bobby thought. _This is getting interesting._

"So Mariah." Bobby began. "You said your uncle was Jigsaw?"

She nodded.

"Did you know he was up to this?"

She nodded again.

"For how long?"

_Jesus.._ Mariah thought. _He's going to turn this into an interview._

"Ever since he first started." She replied.

"And how long ago was that?"

She thought. "Almost two years ago."

"He couldn't have done this all by himself. Did anyone help him?"

Mariah sighed and rested a hand on her hip. "Yes. People did and no. I did not help him."

Bobby folded his arms. "So ever since he died, has it affected your life?"

Mariah mimicked him by folding her arms as well. "Very much so."

Bobby just nodded. Mariah looked down at her neck and remembered her necklace. She quickly pulled it out from under her shirt and over her head and tossed it to Bobby. As he leaned foreward to catch it, his eyes widened. As he opened the heart of the necklace, he soon came to find a picture of Jill, John and Mariah. As Bobby stared at it blankly, he looked back up to lock his eyes with Mariah's across the circle from him. Mariah smircked.

"Did you really think I wanted to be a part of this? Do you really think I want this in my life? I didn't want that family ruined. I loved it."

Everyone kept their gaze on her.

"My life was perfect before this. I wanted to be something bigger. But now? My reputation is ruined because of him. I loved and respected him but when he began to take a different turn for the worse, our family was broken."

Everyone kept silent. Mariah sighed again and continued. She lifted one of her arms and pulled down her sweater sleeve for everyone to see.

"Do you see this?" Mariah questioned. "I wasn't very good to myself either."

As everyone leaned in to get a closer look, they could see faint scars over Mariah's arm from where she had cut herself a long time ago.

"But he helped and changed me. _Just _like the rest of you." She continued.

Bobby spoke softly. "I'm so sorry, Mariah."

She scoffed. "I don't need your sympathy. I'm better now than I was before. Don't the rest of you feel the same?"

Some shook their heads, some sat still. As everything was still, Bobby broke the silence again.

"Well..why don't we take a short break, then come back with the rest of you introducing yourself's to us."

People nodded as some got up and walked over to grab some coffee or doughnuts. Mariah was one of them. As she poured herself some coffee, she stirred it a bit, then feeling a hand on her shoulder, a deep voice spoke.

"I told you I'd make it."

She swiftly turned to see it was Lawrence.

"Great speech you made."

"Thanks.." She said as she sipped her coffee.

"So I was thinking, after this is over, would you like to grab a bite to eat and discuss the plans I have in mind?" Lawrence inquired.

"Why not?" Mariah shrugged her shoulders.

Lawrence smiled as he slowly made his way back to the corner he was hiding in and sat back down as Mariah grabbed a chair and sat in the circle with the others.

After an hour had passed listening to people's stories and vent their feelings, everyone began to leave. Mariah headed out the door to find Dr. Gordon waiting for her. As they headed out the door together, he told her where to meet and as she nodded, she headed to her car and drove off, with Lawrence following behind.

As Hoffman slammed the trunk door shut, he lifted the heavy bag onto his shoulder and waited for his neice. Slowly, she slammed the car door shut and carried two bags in her hands and followed him. As they walked through the abandoned car dump, Jenn spoke.

"So how much longer until we start this thing?"

"About three hours." He bluntly spoke.

"Good. That's plently of time for us to prepare."

"Indeed." Hoffman said lowly.

As they walked through the beaten down garage, Mark held open a secret door to the back for Jenn. He closed it as they both walked through and down the hall into his hidden camera room. Jenn set the bags down on the table next to the monitors as Mark set the heavy bag down onto a table in the cornor of the room. Jenn sighed softly as she opened the bags and began to pull things out. As she got to the first bag, she pulled out a contraption that was wrapped in a poppy red cloth. Hoffman managed to look over and catch a glimpse of what it was. From what he could see, it was rusted a bit and it was metal. He was curious to find out what it was, but he didn't have anytime to waste. He began to set up the room with motion-sensors for when that detective walked in.

Jenn pulled out a small can of red paint from the other bag along with a brush and walked out of the room, when she returned, Hoffman had a small bag over his shoulder. Jenn looked at him, set down the paint, and spoke.

"Where are you going?"

He smircked. "It's time to get our victims."

Jenn grinned back as she reached into her pocket and slipped on her gloves. She followed closely behind him as they headed out into the rising black of night to swipe their victims off the face of the Earth.

As Mariah looked through her closet, she found her old outfit. As she pulled it out, the red and black glistened in the light coming from overhead in her room. She didn't want to, but she had to. She swiftly slipped out of her clothes from that day and quickly slipped into her the outfit she hadn't worn in almost a year. As she walked over to her mirror, she looked herself up and down.

The red and black on her dress brought out the green in her eyes. Mariah turned her head away, not wanting to remember what she had done while wearing this, and her mask. As she sat on her bed and slipped her boots on, she saw the mask lying on the floor beside her feet. She frowned at the sight of it. It was an ugly mask and no one understood why John had used it to capture his test subjects. Except for Mariah.

As she pulled her pouch over her shoulder and looked to see she had everything in it, she reached down for the mask and stuffed it in as well. She turned off her light and headed out the front door to the hospital for Lawrence.

Hours had passed and Jenn helped her uncle with the last of their victims. As she watched Hoffman chain Bobby's wife into her trap, she looked at her watch. It read _8:30 p.m. _When Hoffman was done, he quickly gathered his things and shut the door that lead to Bobby's wife. As they began to walk out of the building, Jenn thought for a moment. As her mind roamed, she spoke aloud unknowingly,

"What if Bobby's wife doesn't deserve to die?"

Mark stopped in his tracks and glared at her. He knew she would have some disbelief left in her. He grabbed her wrist painfully and forced her face to his.

"Listen to me, Jenn. _Everyone _here deserves to die. Look what Bobby has done to these people and himself. He does not deserve to live, and neither do they. They corrupted him and he gave in because he was weak. Right now, you are dragging yourself into this position. Your weakness is your downfall. If you show you are weak, your demise will come just like these people. Do you understand?"

Jenn, wide-eyed, could do nothing but nod.

Mark let her go and began stomping off. Jenn followed behind quietly and in-step with him.

Later, as they arrived back at the garage, Mark set his things down on the table and began to set up a camera.

Jenn raised a brow. "What's that for?"

"A puzzle for Gibson. And my distraction." He said dully.

As Jenn flipped a switch on and suddenly, the monitors showed different camera angles of the dump. She smircked as she began to see Evan wake up along with the others in his trap.

"Look." She motioned for her uncle.

As he stepped over he saw what she saw, his brows shot upwards.

"Shit." He said. "They wern't supposed to be awake for another half an hour."

"Uh-oh." Jenn said.

"Hurry and stand behind the camera, I've gotta film this. Be quiet." He demanded.

Jenn nodded and stepped back as he turned the camera on and began to film himself.

"Hello Gibson. Do you remember me? Well..." Mark's voice trailed off as Jenn silently walked out of the room and down the hall to where a trap was taking place. As soon as she looked through the window, she saw Evan struggling to reach foreward and pull the lever to his freedom. She bit her lip and tried not to scream. She couldn't handle watching traps. Slowly, she turned and walked back to her uncle. When she got to him, she saw he was done and was putting the tape into an envelop.

He smiled as he saw her. "Since the game is starting very soon, you might want to get out of here. Arn't you meeting Mariah somewhere?"

"Yes. I'm going to kill her like you have told me to." She reached for her bag with the contraption in it and slung it over her shoulder.

Hoffman's smiled widened. "Very good."

Jenn smiled back. "I aim to please."

Hoffman reached for the keys in his pocket and threw them to her. As she caught them, Hoffman said,

"Meet me back at the zoo tonight by ten o'clock at the lastest. Understood?"

Jenn nodded and began to head out of the back of the building.

"Oh and Jenn.." Mark's voice was faint. She turned back to look at him one last time.

"Be safe, alright?"

She nodded again and headed for her car. Soon speeding away, as Mark stayed where he was and watched as all four of the people in the garage met their demise.

As Mariah pushed through the double doors into the hospital, many things began to run through her head. As she made her way through the gigantic building, she began to wonder if she was even going to live at all. Slowly she made her way down the hall to Dr. Gordon's room and when she reached his door, began to knock.

"Come in." She heard him say.

She swiftly opened and shut the door quietly placing her bag on the chair in front of Lawrence's desk. As she pulled off her hoodie exposing her black and red dress, she noticed that Ashley was sitting in the corner of his room, looking out the window. Mariah began to reach in her back for her arm blades, ones that John had given her, and slide them into their correct places in the sleeves of her dress. Dr. Gordon looked up and folded his hands on the desk.

"Prepping?" He asked.

Mariah only nodded.

"What for?" Ashley asked almost in a whisper.

"I have to take care of Jenn." Mariah said as she carefully slipped one of the arm covers on and hooked it to her upper arm in its rightful place.

"But you know we don't kill. The people make their own choice." Ashley began to re-quote John as to what he had said to her.

Mariah became very upset with hearing this.

"I know that's what we do, but either way, one of us is going to die. Would you rather it be me? Or her?"

Ashley scowled. "Her. I hate that bitch."

Mariah smircked.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. As Dr. Gordon leaned over and picked it up, he began speaking with one of the nurses over the other line.

"Mhm. Yes. Alright. Transfer her to me please." He said as his fingers twiddled on his desk.

Mariah finally slipped the other arm cover on and began to tuck her other knife in a secrect part inside her boot. As she started to tie her hair up, Dr. Gordon leaned foreward and held the phone out to her.

"It's for you." He said sharply.

Mariah reached for the phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said cautiously.

"Mariah? Oh god. It's so nice to hear your voice again." It was Jill.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes...I'm fine. What about you?" Mariah asked.

"I'm safe. Gibson has me in his safe house in a hidden location."

"Then why did you call?" Mariah asked again.

"It's Mark. He's started the Game."


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight Begins

*****Disclaimer*** I do not own the following:**

**Saw 1-7 and most of the characters copyright to Lionsgate and Twisted Pictures**

**Ashley is owned by KisaMay1**

**I do own:**

**Jenn and Mariah**

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter ^^'**

_Chapter 3: The Fight Begins_

"What?" Mariah began to raise her voice. She slammed her fist down on the desk and it made Dr. Gordon jump a little.

"I thought the game wasn't supposed to start for another three hours?"

"I guess not." Jill stated.

Mariah furrowed her brows and scowled. Ashley sat up and began to put her coat on.

"I'm sorry Mariah. I have to go." Jill sighed.

"Alright. Bye" Mariah massaged her forehead and handed the phone back to Lawrence. Mariah hurried and gathered her things and glanced up to see Ashley putting on her boots.

"What are you doing?" Mariah asked as she slung her sachel over her shoulder.

"Coming with you." Ashley stated.

"No..you're not." Mariah said bluntly.

"And why can't I? I want to help you."

"Because...this is _my _fault and I'm responsible for this." Mariah turned toward the door.

Ashley sighed. "Fine. But if you need my help, I'll be there faster than you could imagine."

Mariah opened the door and turned her head to face her. "Thanks." She smiled and left.

Ashley looked at her uncle, who was proof reading papers and spoke.

"Do you think she will make it out alive?"

Lawrence spoke but kept his eyes down on the papers. "I don't know. But I hope so."

Jenn waited impatiently for her former friend to arrive so she could finally rid her off of this Earth. She pulled her pistol out of the bag she had brought and stuffed it into the back of her grey shirt, just like she had seen Mark do. She brushed off her jeans and tugged at her bandage on her right arm. She wanted to look decent before she ended someone's life. As she paced back and forth for a few moments, she finally heard a door slam. As she slowly turned on her heel, she saw the dark figure of Mariah's body standing in the doorway in front of the door. Jenn smircked.

"Glad you came."

"Shut the fuck up." Mariah said with fury in her voice.

"Ohh...feisty." Jenn continued to smile.

Mariah started toward her and in the process, dropped her sachel alongside the wall. Mariah was ready.

She stood upright with a straight back and her feet implanted hard on the ground. Her legs were spread a little apart and her hands were clentched into fists. Jenn chuckled at the sight of this.

"A little eager to die, are you?"

Mariah glared at her.

Jenn could do nothing but laugh at the sight before her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Mariah questioned.

"You. Your pathetic life and family who didn't care for you. Just everything about you makes me want to laugh."

"I could say the _exact_ same for you." Mariah smiled evilly.

Jenn's eyebrows descended.

"Look...did you come here to get this over with? Or to just give me a lecture?" Mariah folded her arms.

"Both." Jenn smiled.

Mariah rolled her eyes as Jenn continued.

"You see..Mark and I have always had more control than you or Amanda or anyone else who had helped John.."

"Bullshit. I helped John before your uncle had even met him." Mariah interrupted.

"Anyways, John had Mark do tasks for him because John had favorited him. Then, Mark introduced me to him and we had become better acquainted. We helped John with most of his tasks and traps because we respected him and lived by his rules. Yes. _His _rules. But after awhile, my uncle and I had wanted more. We wanted more power and control over anyone else that had helped him. We knew he was going to pick Amanda to be his successor, but knowing my uncle, he wouldn't let that happen. So, we changed the game-"

"And defied the rules." Mariah finished her sentence.

Jenn smiled. "You know us too well."

She continued and began walking back and forth. "So Mark set it up to get rid of Amanda. She helped in basically killing herself and John along with her. Our next target was your little friend Ashley. We have known she has been here the whole time, just like you. Then we were aimed for you, until the other night, when Jill tried to kill Mark. So, we changed the game again. And now, we are after the both of you, to finally rid of the Tuck name."

"Well you will never touch Jill. And you, of all people, can't kill me." Mariah said.

Jenn smiled. "We'll see. In a few minutes. But for now, I want to keep talking."

Mariah sighed.

"Out of everyone who had helped John, you were the strongest." Jenn began to clap. "I'm so proud of you. The reason I was sent here to kill you tonight, was to simply remove you from the chain of helpers so my uncle and I may take the top. While you, sit and rot, in a hole until your body decomposes and your just a pile of bones."

"Only in your dreams, Jenn." Mariah said cracking her knuckles.

"Well then consider this my dream come true." Jenn reached around to the back hem of her pants and puller her pistol out. She lifted her arm and aimed it right for Mariah's head. "Say goodnight, my fellow friend." And with that, she pulled the trigger.

Once the shot was fired, Mariah ducked and began to run to her left. As she ran and ducked, Jenn kept firing at her, coming close to hitting her everytime. Mariah disapperared into the dark half of the abandoned building and hid behind a metal piller. Jenn swiftly reloaded her gun and walked forward into the darkness, slowly. She looked around everywhere and spoke clearly and loudly.

"Mariah. I hope you don't take this as a personal thing. It's just my job. I _have _to do this."

Mariah panted as she slowly stood up and pulled out the blade from her boot. As she slowly walked in the darkness gripping with dear lif onto the handle of the knife, she listened to the sound of Jenn's voice and followed it. She licked her bottom lip and hesitated. She managed to hear Jenn whisper, that let her figure out Jenn was right around the corner of one of the pillers. Quickly Mariah jumped out and yelled, lunging her body at Jenn, trying to stab her. But it failed. Jenn had swiftly turned and fired a shot at Mariah. Since Jenn couldn't see, she didn't know where she had hit her. Jenn heard a loud thud a few feet in front of her and stopped in place.

Jenn heard no movement for a moment and thought Mariah was dead, but sure enough, Mariah got to her feet and hid behind a piller again. Jenn groaned at the fact she had missed, but at least her opponent was injured. Jenn saw Mariah's figure run into the light and began to fire another shot, which had missed. She followed the figure until she could make out the red and black on Mariah's dress. When she saw this, she sprinted toward her and caught Mariah by the straps across her back. Both landed on the cement ground with a loud thud and both grunted.

Mariah turned her back over so Jenn fell off of her and landed beside her. In the process, Jenn had dropped the gun and it landed a few feet away from the two of them. As Mariah sat up and grabbed the knife again, Jenn swiftly sat up as well and managed to land a blow to her face. The hit sent Mariah back on the floor and the knife went sprawling across the floor. Mariah blinked a few times and regained her vision. Swiftly, Jenn managed to crawl and pick up her gun and sit atop Mariah. As she straddled her, Mariah managed to land a blow to Jenn just as Jenn had done to her. Jenn grabbed her nose in pain as it began to spill blood and leak over Mariah's dress. Jenn gave Mariah her feircest look.

"Bitch." She managed to say. She cocked the gun and pointed it directly between Mariah's eyes.

"Enjoy hell."

The phone began to ring loudly again as Ashley sat in her uncle's desk. She leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Ashley? It's Jill. Where is Mariah?"

"I don't know. She said she had to end this and left."

"End what?" Jill asked.

"End Jenn. She's going to kill her."

"It's all the Hoffman's faults. Mark is after me as well. Gibson has moved me into a cell at the police station."

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked with concern.

"For now, yes." Jill answered. "Gibson has this whole place on lockdown."

"Well good. Hoffman won't be able to get in." Ashley replied.

"I hope not. Ashley. I've gotta go. I'll try and call back later to keep you updated."

"Thanks Jill." Ashley smiled and hung up the phone. As she did, Dr. Gordon walked back in.

He raised a brow. "Who was that?"

"Jill." Ashley said. "Keep yourself on your toes. If she dies tonight, then it's time right?"

"Yes. I must do what John had asked of me.." His voice trailed off.

Mariah turned her head as the bullet shot right into the cement by her. Mariah grabbed Jenn's collar and yanked her head down on hers, butting them together. Both yelled in pain as Mariah threw Jenn off of her. Mariah got to her feet and ran to grab the knife. she slowly walked back to Jenn with it, ready to cut the blade deep into her enemy's flesh. Jenn chuckled as she stood as well.

"Nice to see you brought a knife."

"Oh yeah? Well it was classy of you to bring a gun to a knife fight." Mariah swung her arm out and heard the blade slice Jenn's uninjured arm. She screamed in pain as she felt it come contact with her skin. Jenn showed her teeth. As Mariah prepared to swing again, Jenn raised her leg and managed to kick her in her stomach, sending Mariah backwards. Mariah picked herself up again and as Jenn hurled herself towards her, Mariah raised her leg and struck Jenn's face with her boot. Jenn hit the floor hard and began to feel blood in her mouth.

As she propped herself upwards, he reached out to grab one of Mariah's ankles and pull her down to the floor with herself. Jenn smiled evilly as she hit Mariah in the mouth. Mariah spat out blood and Jenn hit her again but missed and got her cheek. Jenn grabbed Mariah by her ponytail and hit her head on the cement floor. Slowly, she brought Mariah's face to hers and chuckled.

"I told you...I told you you would not win."

Jenn repeated the action again and saw blood beneath Mariah on the floor.

"How does it feel? To be powerless? Weak? Useless? Huh?" Jenn raised her voice.

Mariah managed to turn her head to Jenn and spit blood in her face.

Jenn grabbed Mariah by the collar of her dress and raised her hand to slap her in the face. Finally, Jenn had enough. She raised to her feet and walked to over to pick up her gun. As she walked back to her victim and cocked the gun once more, aiming it at her bleeding head.

"Mariah Rebecca Tuck...It was a pleasure knowing you while it lasted."


	4. Chapter 4: The Countdown

*****Disclaimer*** I do not own the following:**

**Saw 1-7 and most of the characters copyright to Lionsgate and Twisted Pictures**

**Ashley is owned by KisaMay1**

**Andy is owned by E. Ethan Pritchard**

**I do own:**

**Jenn and Mariah**

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter ^^'**

_Chapter 4: The Countdown_

Mariah chuckled at those words.

"What's so funny?" Jenn demanded, raising her voice.

Mariah kept laughing.

Jenn showed her teeth again and furrowed her eyebrows furiously. As she pointed the gun with one hand, she pressed her pointer finger down on the trigger, but all that came out was a simple click. Jenn's mouth fell open slightly. She hurridly began to press the button over and over again as if by some magic, a shot would be fired, but simply, the gun was empty. Jenn yelled and threw the gun across the room.

Mariah smiled, but Jenn quickly wiped it off of her face by swiftly landing a blow to her cheek with her foot. Mariah hit the floor again, hard. As she pushed herself up, Jenn was yet again in front of her, ready to strike. As Mariah looked up at Jenn, she simply looked evil. This girl was no longer a teacher's pet and a friendly person as she was before; she had become pure evil.

Releasing her inner evil self after she had shot Mariah back in the zoo, Jenn had finally flipped the switch. With everything she had seen in the past two years, she had finally lost her innocence and goodness, and Mariah had finally seen it face to face.

Suddenly, Mariah felt a sharp pain on her side. She rolled as Jenn slowly approached her, smiling.

"Hurts doesn't it?" She chuckled.

Mariah groaned as she felt her side throb in pain. Her hand drifted down to touch it and when it did, she felt her ribs out of place. _Fuck that hurt._ She thought.

Jenn watched her as she tried to rise to her feet again but she put her foot on Mariah's back and shoved her back down.

"I don't think so." She grinned.

Mariah cried out in pain as she hit the floor, hitting her ribs and making the pain worse.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Jenn leaned down near Mariah's face.

Mariah felt weak. _I can't do this... _Her mind said to her. _No! _She screamed back at herself. _You can...do this for John. For Jill._

Jenn cracked a slight laugh. "Feeling weak yet?"

Mariah reached around for Jenn's ankle but Jenn quickly pulled her foot away. Mariah propped herself up to look at the girl covered in red, staring her down. Mariah tried to stand yet again, but was too slow and weak to be quicker than Jenn.

She felt another blow to her body but this time, to her head. She fell again.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Jenn frowned.

"No." Mariah spat out blood.

Jenn stepped toward her. 'Well...you should."

At that moment, Jenn stepped hard on Mariah's forearm and her a loud crack. Mariah screamed in pain and rolled on her left as she clutched her arm in her right hand. She bit her lip hard and saw Jenn step over towards the center of the building. She slowly raised as she watched her 'friend' grab the contraption out of the bag she had brought and set it on the ground as she set the chair up, connecting straps to the arm rests. Mariah closed her eyes for a moment, then with one hard pull, she was lifted from the ground and was being dragged into the light. Jenn yanked her hair and shoved her to move.

"I call this, the Hammer Head." Jenn smiled.

As Mariah looked up, she saw the contraption was a head piece. It had two giant steel plates in the front and back. The steel looked rusted and the collar was a lock collar. The timer was at 40 seconds, glowing a bright orange.

Jenn shoved her on the ground again for a second and walked to her invention and set it on the stool next to the chair. As she walked back to her bleeding victim, she violently picked her up again and started forward again. Mariah, feeling lost and dazed, almost forgot she still had her blade hidden in her sleeve. Perfect. As Jenn neared the chair, Mariah finally found the strength to shove Jenn in front of her. When Jenn turned to face Mariah, her blade was already drawn and Mariah thrust her hand forward and stabbed Jenn in the side. Jenn screamed as she fell to her knees, clutching her side as blood seeped out. Mariah looked down at her, grabbed her head and smacked it against the floor, knocking out Jenn.

Jenn awoke about ten minutes later, staring at a large steel plate in front of her. She gasped and tried to wriggle free, but was strapped down by leather into the chair. She looked around for Mariah, but she was no where in sight. She still felt her side in pain but at this point, could do nothing about it. She began panting and sweating when she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"How does it feel? To be helpless?" Mariah repeated Jenn's words to her as she struggled in the chair.

Mariah walked around to face her, with a glare implanted on her face.

Jenn's mouth became agape as Mariah smircked.

"Now _you_ know how it feels ."

Jenn began to realize all that she had done and became upset. She looked up at Mariah, who held the start button in her hand and dropped her jaw.

"It was nice knowing you, old friend." Mariah pressed the button and it began to count down. _37...36...35..._

Mariah bent down and groaned as she picked up her bag, and threw Jenn's gloves she had used to not leave finger prints on the contraption.

Jenn's memories began to flash through her head as she heard the timer beeping, leading closer and closer to her death. Jenn gasped as Mariah began to walk away slowly.

"Wait!" Jenn shouted.

Mariah turned to see Jenn, panicking in her seat.

"Mariah, you're my best friend...I'm so sorry I've done this to you." Jenn shook, lieing.

"It's too late for that." Mariah softly replied.

"_Please_..." It was a plead. "Please Mariah..." Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

_15...14..._

Mariah looked at the ground with half lidded eyes and continued walking towards the exit.

_13...12...11..._

Jenn thrashed about in her seat and tried to free her wrists, but the straps were tight to the skin, so there was no getting out.

_10..._

Jenn screamed.

_9..._

She looked up back at Mariah, who had slowly, but surely arrived to the door.

_8..._

Jenn didn't think it was real. She couldn't process that this was really happening. She couldn't think of anything else.

_7...6...5..._

"Mariah!" She screamed in a whimper.

Mariah turned to her to see she was crying hard. Mariah felt _no _sympathy for Jenn. She had caused chaos between everyone who had helped John.

_4..._

Mariah could still see the evil and hatred burning in Jenn's eyes towards Mariah.

_3..._

Mariah opened the door and took one last look at her old 'friend'. She only had one last thing to say to her.

_2..._

_"Game over."_ Mariah spoke loud and clear, making sure Jenn had heard those words.

_1..._

Finally, the timer buzzed and the two steel clamps quickly clamped together, ending Jenn's life quickly. Mariah gagged at the sight of watching her 'friend' die right in front of her. Mariah gave a disgusted look as she saw pieces of Jenn's skull and brain spill out of her head and onto the floor along with blood, and lots of it. At that moment, Jenn's body went limp and sagged in the seat, with blood running down the front of Jenn's lifeless body. Mariah couldn't bare to look at the sight anymore and quickly headed out the door to drag herself into her car and head back to the Hoffman's house, to finally rid of Mark.

Mariah arrived at the house after a long twenty minute drive. Only able to use one arm, she found it difficult to drive, but she managed to do it somehow. Shutting the car door, she slowly made her way up the steps into the house. She grabbed her arm as it continued to throb with pain. As she made her way upstairs and found the secret door open, she knew the other three were already here. Slowly making her way down each step, from down the hall, she heard a loud clang and someone whisper.

She still continued. Moments later, two voices were heard.

"Shh! I hear someone."

"Wan't me to check who it is?"

"Yes."

Mariah paused and heard footsteps coming her way. She did the best she could to keep herself upright as she saw the shadow figure round the cornor.

"Mariah? Oh my god!" Ashley exclaimed running towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Hardly." Mariah barely managed to say, spitting blood out of her mouth again.

Ashley put Mariah's arm over her shoulders and her left arm around Mariah's waist. When Ashley pressed herself against Mariah's side, Mariah winced in pain.

"Sorry" Ashley apologized, starting down the hall with Mariah, helping her walk.

"Thank you." Mariah whispered.

Ashley smiled. "Anytime. I'm always here for you."

Mariah managed to let out a small chuckle.

Moments later as they approached the giant sliding door where the lights shone bright, Mariah could see Lawrence chaining Mark to the pole and Andy swiping his hands together to rid of the dust. When the guys saw the two girls walking, they both gasped, but heard Mark waking up from the drug they had injected him with and had to back away from him. Andy headed toward the two girls and stopped Ashley.

"I've got her from here." He bluntly said, taking Mariah just like Ashley did, leading her a little farther down the hall.

Ashley hid behind the giant door, closing it just enough to cover her body. Soon enough, Mark began to wake up. Lawrence backed out of the room and hid with Ashley until he heard Hoffman grunt.

Andy lead Mariah around the cornor and spoke softly to her.

"You okay?"

"Could be better." She whispered.

From around the cornor, the two of them heard Lawrence speak.

"I don't think so."

Seconds later, a hacksaw slid next to them on the ground and broke.

Hoffman began to shout.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Huh?"

Ashley stepped out from behind the door and took her place next to her uncle.

"No! Fuck you! No!" Hoffman shouted at the top of his lungs.

Next, both Andy and Mariah heard Dr. Gordon speak loud and clear, just as Mariah had. Andy raised a index finger and slowly walked around the cornor, so Hoffman could see him for the last time.

_"Game over!" _And with that, Lawrence slammed the door, turning on his heel and procceding to walk down the hall. Andy walked to him to ask him something as Ashley ran back to Mariah, helping her walk down the hall again, with the two men following behind them.

When the four of them arrived outside, Ashley grabbed the keys from her uncle and quickly headed off to their car. Mariah sat on a step outside, waiting for Lawrence to come see her. After him and Andy shook hands, Andy got in his car and left and Lawrence walked to Mariah. He bent down and looked up at her.

"Let me see your arm."

Weakly, she lifted her left arm with her wrist hanging limp. Lawrence grabbed under her forearm and lifted it to his face. He pused two fingers on her wrist.

"Can you feel that?"

She lightly shook her head.

He pressed two fingers a bit further.

"How about now?"

She repeated the same action she did before.

Finally, he saw the middle of her arm had two bumps. He pressed there and Mariah let out a loud groan.

"Ah. I see now. You're going to have to come back with me to the hispital. You look as if you are severely injured."

She nodded and Ashley pulled the car up. He walked to her and told her she needed to take Mariah's car to the hospital, while he took Mariah in his car. Ashley agreed and stepped out, went to Mariah for her keys, and took of in her car. Mariah slowly raised to her feet, and managed to push herself into his car. And with that, the three of them headed back to the hospital, leaving this old life behind.


End file.
